The Record Breaker
The Record Breaker is the third segment from the seventy-eighth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Garfield and Odie destroy Jon's record player, he looks for a new one, only to find that nobody is familiar with either record players or records. Plot At home, Garfield and Odie are playing stagecoach with a wheeled table, while Jon is trying unsuccessfully to get a date on the phone. After the doorbell rings, Jon answers it and finds a woman at the door, who is looking for another address. Jon is immediately attracted to her as he imagines their wedding. After he tells her he is a cartoonist, she reveals her dream man to be a cartoonist who loves music. In order to impress, Jon offers to show her his record collection, only to find she does not know what records are. He then shows her a record before she offers to return if Jon plays her some records, which he accepts. Meanwhile, Garfield and Odie are having trouble moving the table, before Garfield realises it is due to the brake. After Garfield releases the brake, Odie runs into Jon's record player, destroying it. Outraged by the accident, Jon heads out to buy a new record player in town. He goes to various shops, only to find nobody knows what a record is. Jon finally goes to an antique store called Pop’s Antiques. Pop has a hard time remembering record players, but finally remembers that he has one. He shows it to Jon, who immediately buys it. When he puts it outside, Jon tells Garfield and Odie to guard it while he retrieves the car. Confused about records, Garfield assumes it is a new stagecoach for their game. Both Garfield and Odie get on it before Garfield begins to argue with Odie about being the horse. While fighting, the wheeled record player starts rolling down a hill. Seeing the commotion, Jon gets into his car and chases them through oncoming traffic. Garfield and Odie speed through a mall before Garfield blames Odie. As Jon tries in vain to tell a policeman about the situation, his pets crash into a building, destroying the record player. An enraged Jon says that he will play records no matter what, much to Garfield and Odie's fear. That night, Jon is back home with the woman from earlier, who is impressed with his record player. When she requests Latin music, he walks over to his new record player, which is partially restored with duct tape. As he changes the record, it is revealed that Garfield and Odie are sitting inside the player with instruments, and are playing the music. After Garfield switches instruments, the two start playing Latin music. Characters Main Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Garfield *Odie Major Characters *Woman (voiced by Louise DuArt) Minor Characters *Tube Town Clerk (voiced by Louise DuArt) *Pops (voiced by Thom Huge) *Policeman (voiced by Jim Davis) *Sheryl (heard) *Lou (mentioned) *Sam (mentioned) Trivia *Although Garfield does not know about records here, he plays one at the beginning of the show's theme song. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5 Category:Garfield and Friends